Narusasu Days
by plumetteXD
Summary: Voici une histoire faite pour le Narusasu Days contient:Lemon,Narusasu,Fin un peu nul(J'ai essayer de faire une fin bien mais...)POV Naruto


**Yo joyeux Narusasu Day!Aujourd'hui c'est Sasuke le Uke et Naruto le Seme.J'aurais pu faire pour le Sasunaru Day mais je suis un boulet aussi joyeux anniversaire Naruto!**

**Rang:Lemon!**

**Style:One-shot yaoi Narusasu homophobes dégager.**

**Disclamer:Les personnage appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ceci se passe quand Sasuke était avec Orochimaru(donc la premier fois qu'ils se voyait en 2 ans et c'est une fin alternative).**

* * *

><p>Moi et Sakura suivions Yamato pour retrouver Sai et protéger Sasuke de ce dernier, quand tout à coup nous avions sentit une recommençons à courir en suivant la trace du chakra de Sai,jusqu'à une lumière au fond d'un couloir. On apercevait Sai au milieu de dé à coup,Sakura recouru vers la lumière et voulu frapper Sai mais une voix qui mes étrangement familière la stoppa ...Est-ce lui?<p>

A mon tour je couru vers la lumière mais je me pris une pierre et tomba par dois courir je dois en être sure...je me relève et cette fois j'arrive vers Sakura qui avait l'aire choquer,je regarda vers la direction qu'indique ses yeux et j'apercevais mon meilleur ami et mon premier amour...Sasuke.

Sai brandit son épée et nous dit qu'il voulait ramener Sasuke et pas le tuer,qu'il avait assez d'obéir à disait qu'il voulait couper ce lien qui avait entre lui et moi,en disant ceci il brandit à son tour son épée .Je dois trouver une excuse pour le faire revenir au village mais quoi?Je sais!

-Je sais aussi où se trouve Itachi...

Tout à coup je sentit que Sasuke c'était approcher de moi, je l'ai même pas vue...

-Où se trouve t'il?

-Je ne peut pas te le dévoiler...

-Parle!

-Non car tu connais pas bien ton frère...

-Et toi tu le connais peut être?

-Oui car je sort avec lui!

De mensonge en mensonge je sens que cette histoire va mal se terminer...Il relâcha son épée et s'éloigna de moi...jais l'impression que j'ai touché un point sensible.

Tout à coup je sentit une main faire pression sur mon cou et qui me plaqua à et Sakura se sont mobiliser et ont essayer d'attaquer Sasuke mais ils se sont retrouver à terre aussi tôt. Yamato emprisonna Sasuke qui utilisa son Chidori pour se libérer. Je m'éloigne aussi tôt que possible mais quelque chose m'attrapa la main,c'était celle de Sasuke.

-Toi tu viens avec moi!

-Non mais c'est toi qui viens.

-Hein?

Yamato emprisonna Sasuke dans une cage en bois et ne peut plus utiliser son chidori

-Le plan a réussis:Mission terminer

-Sasuke...

Nous somme rentrer à Konoha, Yamato est aller faire son rapport à Tsunade ,Moi,Sakura et Sai somme venu voir Sasuke qui à été enfermer dans une cellule au dessous du bureau de l'Hokage .Il était enchaîné contre le mur et avait les yeux bandés(Houlalala).

-Sasuke-kun!Tu m'as tellement manqué,cria Sakura

-Où est Naruto?

-Juste là mais...

-Je veux le parler en privé.

-Mais...

-EN PRIVEE

Je regarde Sakura d'un air désoler et partit en attrapant Sai par le poignée,j'ai cru presque qu'elle pleurais.

-Pourquois tu parle comme sa à Sakura?

-depuis quand tu sort avec lui?

-...

-REPONDS!

-Tu peux pas juste arrêter de GUEULER!

J'ai jamais gueuler aussi fort dans toute ma vie!(Bon à par une fois au chalet)Il avait l'aire d'avoir peur car il a reculer.

-désoler c'est juste l'émotion...

Je demanda au garde de me laissez rentrer dans sa cellule et de me laisser les clefs car j'allais rester avec lui et je voulais pas être déranger .Quand j'entra dans sa cellule j'ai juste libérer les chaînes de ses mains et je me suis assis sur un banc qu'ils avaient mis.

-Ecoute je voudrais te dire un truc...

-Vas'y...

-Dison que je t'ai mentit je ne sort pas avec ton frère et je n'ai aucune idée où il se trouve Mais se que je vais te dire est très important pour moi...

-...

-Je t'aime.

-Depuis quand?

-Je me suis rendu compte quand Haku t'avais attaquer et pendant notre combat a la vallée de la fin...

-...

-Sasuke?

-Je...je...suis désoler...j'ai failli te tuer alors...alors que tu éprouvais des sentiment pour moi...Je pensais que tu aimais Sakura et que...que je pourrai jamais te le dire...

-dire quoi?

-que moi aussi je...je..t'ai...

**Lemon time!**

Je lui laisser pas le temps de répondre car j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les sienne,avec ma langue je fis céder les lèvres pour quelle puise passé pour taquiner l'autre ,je commence à défaire sa ceinture violette et son passe mes doigts sur son torse,

Il commença doucement à gémir,je luis enlève son bandeau.

Je rompit le baiser et vint taquiner ses deux boutons je le voyait rougir,gémir et être à bout .Je le plaqua contre les barreaux,j'ai eu de la difficulté a cause des chaînes attacher à ses chevilles et avec ma langue je remonte vers son plaça mon genoux entre ses jambes,frottant son ''chapiteau''.

Je glissa ma main sous son pantalon et trouva se que je le bandeau le bandeau j'attache les deux mains au barreau et avec mon autre main je commence à faire de long va-et-viens,je fit de plus en plus rapide juste qu'a que j'entends un cri et sens quelque chose de liquide sur ma le détacha des barreaux et ouvrit ses chaînes attacher au chevilles et il me poussa jusque au banc et me fit asseoir.

Il commença à masser mon ''chapiteau''et sa me fit gonfler encore .Il retira mon pantalon et le sien et frotta son membre contre le mien jusque à la jouissance . Je pris Sasuke et le coucha sur le banc,je prend la semence et lubrifie son entré.Je voulais qu'il n'ait pas mal quand je serai en lui.J'introduit d'abord un doigt,tout va bien,un deuxième doigt il recommença a gémir quand tout à coup,il poussa un cri,jais toucher un point continuais de frapper se point jusqu'à qu'il m'en demande plus.

Je pointa mon membre vers son entrée et entra faisant attention à que sa lui fasse pas trop tout est rentré,je commença a faire de long mouvement de vas-et-vient jusqu'à que lui et moi ont viennent.

**FIN DU LEMON**

Je pris Sasuke dans mes bras profitant de la chaleur,quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sakura choquer,Sai gribouillant quelque choses sur son cahier et nos autres amis qui soient étaient choquer,sois étaient ''heureux''.

**QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD**:

Sasuke sortit de la cellule et Tsunade l'installa dans les anciens appartements des ne pouvais pas faire de missions pendant 2 mois.J'ai eu la charge de surveiller étions dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner,Sasuke coupa les tomates et moi prépara les ingrédients,tout à coup,je sentit des bras m'enlacer,je me retourna et embrassa Sasuke. Ses bras se dirigeait de plus en plus vers le bas.

-Jais une mission demain...

-Men fous...

Il referma plus sa prise,je crois que je pourrai pas aller en mission demain...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je pense que dans un mois je poste 'Konoha land chapitre 6''Je tiens à dire que le lemon m'a pris trois jours...juste comme ça...en tout cas,je vous souhaite joyeux Narusasu Days et joyeux anniversaire Naruto^^.Juste la fin est un peu pourrie -'.J'ai corriger avec l'auto-corrective du site donc je ne dirais pas que j'ai corriger 5x le juste si y a des mots qui manque j'ai essayer de les corriger mais quand e sauvegarde ma corrections il ne sauvegarde pas les mots que j'avais ajouter et ça sa m'énèrve.<strong>


End file.
